fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Drag-O-Drawgon/FC/OC Super Smash Bros Moveset (Drag-O-Drawgon's Contribution)
Well, After a little thing on Xmark12's Wall, I decided to do a thing on this. This blog will be updated with more as time goes on. These are some ideas for a Super Smash Bros moveset for some of my characters (some of which may not even have a page yet). If any frame numbers are given, it's assuming a 60 frame per second game. Other exact stats will come soon. Any varying stats will assume medium variables. Key for attacks with stats that have a range: No Charge - Full Charge Medium Weight in this blog is 100. For comparison, Mario in Super Smash Bros 4 (3DS and Wii U). Note: Nothing here is final and can be changed Note 2: Exact knock back values are not given because they are not decided upon yet. A rough scale is given instead. Scale goes from Nonexistent (none at all) --> Minimal --> Low --> Medium Low --> Medium --> Medium High --> High --> Very High --> Super High --> Extremely High --> One Shot. ---- Naiomi (Ragnerverse). Will appear in base form at the start. *Jabs: A 3 hit combo jab. A punch, kick, then shock wave. The shock wave has a little knock back to it. Should do 10% total. *Forward Tilt: A strong and quick slash with a sword. Should come out in 5 frames and do 8%. Knock back goes forwards and is Low. *Down Tilt: A quick kick along the ground. Should come out in 6 frames and do 8%. Knock back is upwards at an angle and is a medium amount. *Up Tilt: An energy like pillar comes out of the ground and is a little higher than Naiomi herself. Should come out in 20 frames and do 15%. Knock back is straight up and should be medium. *Forward Air: A quick punch forwards. If the punch connects, an explosion is made 20 frames later. Should come out in 8 frames and do 20% total (5% punch, 15% explosion). Knock back from the punch is minimal, explosion knock back is a spike downwards. *Back Air: A quick explosion behind Naiomi. It will give her momentum forwards. Should come out in 10 frames and do 14%. Knock back is backwards and medium. *Down Air: A body slam downwards. If it connects, paralyzes the opponent. Length of paralysis depends on the opponents percent. Hitbox comes out on the 10th frame, and continues for 120 frames. The later in the move it connects, the less time the paralysis lasts. Knock back is nonexistent. *Up Air: A sword slash in an upwards arc. Comes out in 7 frames and does 10%. Knock back is upwards and medium. *Neutral Air: Summons a barrier that reflects projectiles. Barrier comes out on frame 5 and lasts for 10 frames. Should do 2% if it hits, and minimal knock back. *Neutral B: Naiomi launches an energy like ball. Chargeable. Ball should move at medium speed. Comes out on frame 10-245 and should do 5-25%. Knock back is low - Medium High. If Naiomi has over 100%, this will do 1.5 times damage and knock back than normal. If Naiomi is alive for over 1 minute after she goes over 150%, she will glow and pressing Neutral B will instead transform her into her Legendary Nibian Form, giving her double damage and knock back, making her attacks charge at their fastest, and allowing her to hover by holding jump. Transformation lasts 20 seconds. *Side B: A wave. Chargeable. It's length depends on charge time. Uncharged version comes out on frame 15. The time for charging depends on Naiomi's damage. At 0%, it takes 6 seconds. At the speed cap at 200%, it takes 1 second. It should do 5-30% damage. knock back is low - high. *Down B: A counter move. The frames for counter to succeed are 15-50. If successful, nullifies the attack you were hit with, and then hits back with damage depending on how much damage the attack would have done. This counter is low in damage and knock back compared to other counters. This counter also decreases the opponents damage and knock back (amount varies on attack countered) and raises yours by the same magnitude for 30 seconds. The animation lasts 120 frames, giving 70 frames where Naiomi can get punished. *Up B: A teleport upwards. The teleport takes 20 frames to activate, and 20 frames to reappear. Direction of teleport depends on direction movement. Has a medium range. Teleportation has no hitbox. *Forward Smash: Takes out the sword, then holds it in a ready stance (while charging), before unleashing it. Will also release a projectile. Damage is at 5-15% (projectile), 17-37% (sword). Knockback is Medium Low - Medium (projectile), High - Very High (sword). *Down Smash: Charges magic at the body, then releases it, causing 2 explosions on either side. Causes 13-29%. Knock back is Medium - Medium High. *Up Smash: Creates 2 energy pillars that come together in a pincer attack above Naiomi. Damage is 16-40% and Knock Back is Medium High - High. *Forward Throw: Elbows the opponent away. Damage is at 7%. *Back Throw: Pushes the opponent behind Naiomi and then slashes with the sword. Damage is at 9% *Up Throw: Uses telekinesis to list the opponent up a little, then flings them upwards. Damage is at 4%. *Down Throw: Shoves the opponent to the ground, then causes an explosion. Damage is at 11%. *Final Smash: A quick charge, then fires a giant wave, reaching across the stage. Stays for 5 seconds before launching everyone in it. Damage is at 50%. Knock back is Super High. Other Stats: Weight: 90 Category:Blog posts